The use of computing devices has steadily increased as such devices have become more capable. However, this rise in capability is often accompanied by an increase in complexity and cost, such that the damage or loss of a computing device (such as smartphones, tablets, watches and other wearable computing devices, and/or laptop computers). Additionally, computing devices are increasingly portable, further exposing them to the risk that they may be damaged (e.g., by being accidentally dropped) or lost (e.g., by being misplaced or stolen).
Embodiments of the present disclosure help to address issues related to protecting computing devices.